Violet Velocity: The Early Years
by violetkitty02
Summary: This is for those of you who wanted to see what Violet's life was like at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy and R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing random characters that no one has ever heard of.**

Chapter One

Year One: Age Three

Violet Jewel Velocity woke that morning very excited. Today was the day she started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited but nervous as well. She didn't know how she would get along with the other students. You see, Violet was only three. She was what her grandpa called a prodigy. Grandpa had told her that when her parents had died in the car crash caused by Voldemort's spirit going through the car after killing the Potters, Voldemort had passed through her and somehow increased her power levels and brain growth. Basically, Violet was rather ingenious for a three year old, making her well loved by the staff at Hogwarts. Her grandpa was the Headmaster there and she had been living at Hogwarts with him. Violet was smart enough to realize that Dumbledore wasn't her real grandpa as they looked nothing alike, her with chocolate hued skin and big violet eyes and he with white hair and twinkling blue eyes. But the people at Hogwarts were her family and that was all that mattered. Her favorites were Uncle Sev and Auntie Min. They both spoiled her rotten and constantly bickered over which of them loved her more. All in all, Violet was a happy well-loved little girl. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"I would like a bath, pwease," she said to the bathroom. Instantly, the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. After a nice bath, Violet went to her closet and got her school robes. Excitement filled her as she donned her official Hogwarts uniform. The only thing missing was her tie which she would get after the sorting. Auntie Min and Uncle Sev had a bet going as to which house she would be in. She bounded out the door and ran to the Great Hall where she ate breakfast with Uncle Sev, Auntie Min, grandpa, and the rest of the staff. As the time neared for the other students' arrival, Violet's excitement grew. She bounced on her toes as she stood with Aunt Min to greet the other first years. The sound of chattering could soon be heard.

"They're here, Auntie Min!" Violet exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, dear. I can hear them. Now remember, it's Professor McGonagall now that school is starting."

"Yes Auntie- I mean Pwofessor." At that moment, the group of first years appeared and made their way to Violet and McGonagall at the stairs. After greeting the students, Professor McGonagall left Violet with them to go make sure everything was ready. Violet looked out at the sea of faces. Some looked kindly at the tiny girl, a few seemed confused, and a few stared at her as if staring at something nasty. Violet stared back at these people, a defiant gleam in her eyes. Most of them dropped their eyes except for one boy. He and Violet locked eyes, her violet with his blue. His eyes narrowed into slits as he continued to glare at her. A few moments later, McGonagall arrived to lead them into the Great Hall. Violet sneered at the boy before turning around and flouncing after the professor. Once they had all entered, the Sorting Hat broke into song. Violet smiled at the hat's tune. Then the sorting began. Student after student was sorted. Violet watched as the snooty blue-eyed boy was sorted into Slytherin. Well, that crossed that house off her list. Soon, it was Violet's turn. She made her way up to the stool. After a few tries and fails to get up, McGonagall picked her up and placed the tiny girl on the stool. Once Violet was settled, McGonagall plopped the hat down on her head. It went over her head to rest on her shoulders. Violet heard laughter ring out through the Hall.

"Well hello little miss. I see that you would do well in any house so the choice is yours. Do you know where you would like to be placed?" spoke the hat.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, please."

"May I ask why you picked that house?"

"I like kitties the bestest. The other animals can be snippy." The hat chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I do understand, dear. Very well. Let it be GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat bellowed her choice and the table of lions cheered. Violet handed the hat back to McGonagall before starting to climb down. She gripped the edge of the stool and lay on her stomach to try and reach the rung. Her tiny feet were kicking in the air trying to find purchase as she was too short to reach the stool rung. After a moment, McGonagall rolled her eyes and plucked Violet off the stool. She set her on her feet and sent her towards the Gryffindor table. Violet walked over and sat down between a third year boy with black hair and a fifth year girl with blonde hair. The girl smiled down at her, and she smiled back, happy to make new friends.

"Hi there. I'm Rose. You must be Violet. I heard there was a genius child running around. It's nice to meet you. If you need anything let me know, okay?" the blonde greeted.

"That goes for me as well. I'm Gregory O'Hara." Violet smiled at the two of them. Friends already. She beamed with joy.

"Thank you. I'd like that." Rose and Gregory smiled at her and the three talked through the rest of the feast.

xXx

Violet's first class the next day was double Potions with the Slytherins. Upon entering, Violet quickly made her way to the front of the room. After scrambling onto a stool with the assistance of her special step ladder, she arranged her ink well and quills next to her parchment. The other students filed in and quickly took their seats. Violet noticed the smarmy boy sit across the aisle from her. They glared at each other until Snape entered with all his usual pomp and circumstance. He strode to the front of the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. Violet giggled at the looks of fear on the other students faces. She knew Uncle Sev was just trying to scare the others. Snape began his lesson and the class furiously scribbled notes. Halfway through the lecture, Snape decided to quiz the class.

"Who can tell me where I would find a bezoar?" Two hands shot up, Violet's and the boy she disliked.

"Yes Mr. Lestrange?" Snape asked the Slytherin.

"You would find it in the stomach of a goat, Professor," he answered, smirking at Violet.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." Violet cleared her throat and kept her hand in the air. Snape looked her, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Velocity?"

"You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a _male mountain_ goat _during their mating season_, Professor," she said smugly, grinning at the shocked expression on the boy's face.

"Correct, Miss Velocity. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Snape continued his lesson. Many of the Slytherins glared at Violet while the Gryffindors grinned at her and gave her thumbs up. The lesson continued and Snape gave them lab partners for the rest of the year.

"Lestrange, Velocity." Violet's jaw dropped. How could Uncle Sev pair her with the stuck up Slytherin? She would have to talk him out of it. She glanced over at Lestrange. He didn't seem any happier about things than she did. Good. At least she wouldn't be the only one miserable.

"Very well then. Class dismissed." Violet snapped back to attention. The room cleared out and Violet quickly made her way to Snape's desk.

"Uncle Sev, I-"

"No dear. You have to keep your partner, and no, I will not be talked out of it," Snape said cutting her off. Violet pouted and huffed but she knew that when Uncle Sev got this way he wouldn't change his mind. So she merely nodded and hurried off to her next class.

xXx

A month later after classes, Violet was heading back to her private rooms when she heard a scuffle and a sharp cry. She hurried around the corner to see the Lestrange boy be slammed against a wall by a big fifth year Slytherin. There were two other equally big ones behind the one holding Lestrange. Lestrange looked pretty beat up. His right eye was starting to swell and he had a bloody lip and nose. Violet was infuriated by the display of bullying. She was about to step in when the first one spoke.

"So Lestrange, you think you're better than the rest of us? Well seeing as your mother is a freaking psycho and you keep getting your butt kicked in class by a three year old, I'd say that you're pretty beneath us. Don't you agree boys?" His sidekicks nodded. He threw Lestrange on the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Violet heard a crack and sprung into action.

"Stupefy!" The three fell stunned. She ran over to the fallen boy and knelt down beside him.

"Hold still, okay? I'm going to levitate you to the Hospital wing." He sat up and spat blood. He glared at her as he struggled to his feet.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." Violet was stunned before a cold glare settled on her face. She stood as well.

"The likes of me, huh? Let me see…The likes of me compared to the likes of you…In Gryffindor: me. In Slytherin: you. Loved by all: me. Hated by all: you. Ace everything: me. Defeated by me at everything: you. Nice parents: me. Imprisoned parents: you. Pureblood: me. Pureblood tainted by psycho witch: you. How is your mother by the way? Is she enjoying her nice cell in Azkaban? You're right. Help from the likes of me is much too good for the likes of you." With that she spun around and prepared to walk off when a sound stopped her. She turned back around to see Lestrange sway and collapse onto the floor. She sighed and levitated him. Violet carried him to the Hospital Wing where she left him in Madame Pomfrey's care. The next day she went to visit him. He was sitting up in bed, staring at the row of potions that Madame Pomfrey was pouring down his throat. Violet quietly approached his bed and stood next to the nurse. His eyes glanced at her before swinging back to the nurse as she gave him the last potion. With instructions to rest, Madame Pomfrey left the two alone. Violet sat in the chair next to his bed. They sat there silently before he finally broke the silence.

"Thank you. For helping me. No one's ever stood up for me before and I was wrong to be…mean. You were right that you're too good for me. You should leave before people associate you with me." Violet stared at him wide eyed at his speech. She had never heard him say that much and they had been partners for a month. His face was stoic as if he was expecting her rejection. Violet's heart hurt for the boy who had probably been alone for most of his life. She smiled at him and reached into her pocket.

"I brought you some chocolate frogs. They always make me feel better when I'm sick. I thought you might like some." She dumped five chocolate frogs onto his lap. He looked at her stunned by her kindness. He blinked before returning a slight smile of his own. He unwrapped one and handed another to her.

"I can't eat all of these by myself. Help me will you?" Violet grinned and took it from him.

"I hadn't planned on letting you eat these all by yourself, you know." They struck up light conversation. An hour later Madame Pomfrey bustled back to his bed and told Lestrange that he was fit to leave. He and Violet stood and made their way out of the Hospital Wing. They had just reached the point where Violet would have to turn to go to her rooms when Lestrange finally spoke.

"I don't think we ever had a proper introduction. I'm Apollo Lestrange." He stuck out his hand. She reached up and shook it, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm Violet Velocity. Nice to meet you." Apollo nodded and released her. He turned to make his way to the Slytherin dorms when Violet called him back.

"Hey Apollo, do you want to work on that Potions assignment together? There are a few things even I don't understand so I know you must be completely lost." A slight grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well if you're having trouble, I guess I could come give you a hand."

"Great." She led him to her rooms, and they worked and talked well into the night.

xXx

A few months went by and soon it was time for Christmas. Violet, of course, was staying at Hogwarts, but she wondered about Apollo's plans. She caught up with him after classes were over to get an answer and to pester him (her new favorite pastime). She saw him coming past the lake on his way back from the greenhouses. She waved at him and he nodded in return. She rolled her eyes at his lackluster response.

"Marco!!" she shouted. He looked around confused as to whom she was speaking. She grinned.

"Marco!" He came to her and looked at her as if she was insane. _Marco? Who the heck was Marco?_ He thought as he stood in front of her.

"What on earth are you shouting about?" he asked, still looking around for the mysterious Marco.

"It's a nickname I was thinking of for you. You know Marco Polo, the water game? Well, your name is Pollo, so I called out Marco!" she said enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes and walked off knowing she would follow.

"That has got to be the stupidest nickname I have ever heard." She quickly followed him and he shortened his steps so she could keep up.

"Really? Cause I came up with other ones, like Ap, or maybe Ape since that's actually a word."

"Do not call me either of those. Apollo is fine."

"Well, I like Pollo. So that's what I shall call you."

"Fine. Whatever." They continued on into the Entrance Hall. Apollo turned to make his way towards the Slytherin dorms. He was halfway there when he realized Violet was still following him. She seemed deep in thought and had been silent the whole way. That in itself startled Apollo more than anything. Violet was never silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you would spend Christmas with me here or if you were going home?" She tilted her head and stared straight into his eyes. He was shocked. He had planned on staying here over the holidays but he had never thought of spending them with Violet. Sure, they talked now and he respected her but Apollo hadn't thought them close enough to spend holidays with each other. But being with her was better than being alone so why not?

"Sure, I'll spend Christmas with you." Her eyes lit up instantly. Apollo was pleased by the joy his acceptance seemed to give her.

"Really?! Oh good! I'll let grandpa know so that he can plan for you too! Thanks Pollo! I'll go tell him now. See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she ran off. He chuckled silently to himself as he continued on to his dorms. Suddenly, he froze. What the heck was he supposed to get a three year old genius for Christmas? Great now he had to go shopping. Oh well. He sighed and continued on, wondering what Violet had in store.

xXx

Christmas morning was bright and beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, and Apollo groaned as the light hit his eyes. Wait a second. Why was light hitting his eyes? He closed his curtains. He slowly cracked one eye open to see a pair of big violet eyes staring back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Pollo!!" Violet exclaimed.

"Agh!" Apollo screamed and jerked back in shock, sending Violet tumbling to the floor with a shriek. Apollo quickly sat up and looked over the side of the bed.

"Violet, are you oaky?" he asked worriedly as he grabbed her arm to pull her up. He picked her up and set her on the bed. Violet rubbed her bottom as she had landed quite hard on it.

"I'm fine, Pollo. Just don't do that again. Anyway, it's Christmas!! Get up and get ready. We have to meet Grandpa in the Great Hall in thirty minutes," she said bouncing up and down.

"Okay, I'm getting up." He got up and went to the bathroom. After showering and dressing, he rejoined Violet and the two made their way to the Great Hall. Upon arriving, Violet was swept into Snape's arms in a big hug before being passed around to the other teachers. All the students who had stayed for the holidays were there for breakfast. There was only one big table seeing as there were so few students. Breakfast was a merry affair. Soon after, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Violet, and Apollo went to Dumbledore's office where presents were waiting. Violet bounded into the room and settled herself on the couch in the center. Apollo made his way over to her and sat next to her. Dumbledore sat in a chair in front of the couch, while Snape and McGonagall sat in armchairs on either side of the couch.

"Well, let's see. I do believe we go oldest to youngest, yes? So my presents first," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. After him came McGonagall, then Snape. Finally it was Apollo's turn.

"Here you go, Apollo. I hope you enjoy your gift," Dumbledore said, handing Apollo a medium sized package. Apollo took it, surprise on his face.

"Professor, I- I didn't expect…" he stammered.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Lestrange."

"Open it, Pollo!" Violet said excitedly. He smiled slightly at her enthusiasm and quickly removed the paper. He found a box full of all his favorites from Honeydukes. He thanked the headmaster, before accepting the gift from McGonagall. It turned out to be a hand knitted sweater, a secret hobby of McGonagall's, in silver with the Slytherin crest emblazoned on the front. From Snape, he received a book on advanced potions that were going to be studied in their fourth year. Apollo had already read the books for the second and third years. He smiled and thanked them all for the gifts.

"Mine now!" Violet squealed, handing him a badly wrapped oddly shaped package. He took it from her and unwrapped it. In his hand, he held a misshapen emerald green scarf. Violet looked at him expectantly.

"I made it myself. Aunt Min has been teaching me to knit. I wanted you to have the first one I made. It can go with your sweater and it's in Slytherin colors. Do you like it?" she asked, violet eyes wide, a hopeful expression in them. Apollo smiled brightly and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"I love it, Vi. Thank you. It's beautiful," he answered, giving her a hug.

"My turn!" Dumbledore chuckled and handed Violet her presents. She went through them all quickly and soon it was Apollo's turn. He handed her his gift and waited with bated breath as she tore off the wrapping. She let out a gasp as she saw the glittering necklace. It had a violet made with amethyst petals and emerald leaves.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It has protection charms on it. I got the seller to put them on so they would be done properly," he said.

"I love it. Thank you, Pollo!" she said as she flung herself into his arms. He held her close and savored the feeling of a hug. His parents were not the most loving of people. Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood.

"Well, now that that is over. How about you two go enjoy the snow before dinner?" he suggested.

"Can we, Pollo? Please?"

"Sure. Let's go get some warm clothes, and we can go play." They made their way to their dorms where they each dressed in warmer clothing. They met again at the Entrance Hall and quickly made their way out to the snow. After hours of building snowmen, making snow angels, and plenty of thrown snowballs, they went back inside for the Christmas feast. After stuffing themselves senseless, they retired to the Slytherin common room, where they curled up in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate.

"Pollo?" Violet asked quietly from her seat in his lap, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed sad."

"I'm fine, Vi. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Today. And how it felt…and I was just wondering…is this…is this what family feels like, Vi?" he asked hesitantly, looking away from her, embarrassed. She smiled slightly and set her empty mug down next to his. Turning in his lap, she wrapped her tiny arms around him and snuggled closer.

"Yeah. This is what family feels like, big brother. This is family." A single tear fell from his eye as he hugged the little girl in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, little sis."

"Merry Christmas, Pollo." And they sat there until she had drifted off to sleep. After changing her into pajamas, he tucked her into his bed before climbing in with her. And he soon slipped into sleep, thoughts of his first family Christmas running through his mind.

xXx

The months flew by as Violet and Apollo grew closer. They were often seen together, and Violet had already charmed most of the Slytherins while Apollo's protectiveness of the little girl endeared him to the Gryffindors. Soon the time came for summer vacation and the parting of the two friends. They were standing at the Entrance Hall, Apollo's bags next to him as they said their goodbyes. Violet was staying at Hogwarts, and Apollo was returning to his family's manor.

"You will write, won't you, Pollo?" Violet asked eyes wide as she struggled to hold back tears. She was going to miss her big brother and playmate.

"Of course I will. I'll write all the time."

"Every day?"

"Every day," he answered, a smile on his lips. He opened his arms, and she flew into them, hugging him tightly. She started to cry softly, and he hugged her tighter.

"I'll miss you, Pollo."

"I'll miss you too, princess. Don't cry. Summer will be over before you know it," Apollo said, kneeling before her. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped away her tears. "Now remember what I told you. Princesses are strong. Can you stay strong for me?" She nodded before pulling herself together and sticking her chin out.

"I'm strong," she said confidently.

"That you are. Goodbye, princess." He hugged her one last time and with a wave left with the others for the train station. When he was out of sight, Violet sniffled softly. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Professor Snape. She looked up at him and held out her arms. He smiled and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he headed to her rooms. Once she was bathed and in her pajamas, Violet crawled into bed. Severus tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I miss him already, Uncle Sev," Violet's quiet voice said.

"I know dear, but he'll write often. Now get some sleep," Snape replied before turning off the lights and leaving. Violet sighed and snuggled closer to the stuffed lion that Apollo had gotten her and soon drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So that's it! Hope you enjoyed the cuteness! **


End file.
